Rough with the Smooth
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: The Royal. Centering around the middle of Series 5 to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon's mood and behaviour had been erratic recently. It had been hard for anyone to do anything right and everything Jill had done Gordon had been quick to snap at. She'd put this down to the car accident. Jill knew that something as big as nearly losing your life would obviously affect anybody's mental state but until now she didn't realise how much of an impact it could possibly have. The man that she'd fallen in love with; a fun-loving, caring & patient man, was now hidden behind this new character. He was angry, lost his temper regularly & didn't have time for anybody anymore. Jill so desperately just wanted to hold her husband in her arms and tell him everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't. The truth was she didn't know how they were going to get over this or if Gordon would ever be the same again.

And if her husband's fragile mental state hadn't been enough, Jill had just found out she was pregnant. She was carrying her beloved yet ill husband's baby. Under normal circumstances she would have shared this news with Gordon almost immediately but she'd held back. Months previously, shortly after their wedding, Gordon had tried to talk to Jill about starting their own family but Jill had brushed it off. It wasn't that Jill didn't want children. She wanted it more than anything and she knew that Gordon yearned for it to. No, she'd brushed it off because she knew that if she had a baby then her career would come under threat. Jill had spent years getting to where she was, something which was much harder for a woman, and she knew that if she were to have a baby then Gordon may expect her to become a full-time mother and she most definitely didn't want that to happen.  
This wasn't the only reason Jill had held back on telling Gordon. If she'd found out before the accident then she knew Gordon would have been overjoyed at the news but she wasn't so sure now. Honestly, this news couldn't have come at a worse time for them. From Jill's eyes, their new marriage was under a lot of strain and Gordon most certainly wasn't himself. How would Gordon react?


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds earlier Jill had been handed some pills off Frankie that Gordon had apparently asked him to fetch. She'd never seen them before & hadn't been aware that her husband was taking any medication other than basic paracetamol to help with his pain. Jill was baffled and angry. They were married & with this she thought a sense of trust came. Why had her husband felt he couldn't open up to her?

With haste she walked to Gordon's consulting room, she briefly paused at the door and then, without knocking, walked in. Her husband was in front of her, filling in paperwork and going about his job but she could tell he wasn't himself. Having said this, nothing could stop her from feeling angry. She then placed the glass bottle containing the pills on his desk.

'From Frankie'  
'Right' replied Gordon, knowing that he'd been rumbled.  
To which Jill questioned him 'What else are you taking?'  
'Nothing'  
'Well you are. You must be taking sleeping tablets as well. That's what happened earlier, you took some nitrazepam by accident and fell asleep'  
'I apologise for that'  
'Are you self prescribing?'  
'Nope...look we've both had a hell of a day; this really isn't the right time...'  
'Gordon, you're doing it again! You're not listening to me. The fact of the matter is, you have been miserable and self-pitying since this car accident; you take no notice of me, you take no notice of the children, you take no notice of the patients for all I know!'  
'That's not true! Look your tired, your exaggerating'  
'YES AND I'M PREGNANT AS WELL. That's why I've been sick every single morning this week. So if everything's so okay with you, how come you didn't notice, hey?... I'm going home!'  
'Jill. JILL WAIT!' to which Gordon ran after his wife. The usually strong woman that was his wife had left his office crying. How hadn't he noticed that his wife was pregnant? She was right; he'd been too absorbed in his own problems to care about anybody else. He hadn't been there for her when she'd needed him most. For that he was truly angry with himself.

He'd wanted to run after her so much & tell her how sorry he was and what a fool he'd been but he couldn't. He'd had to finish his last ward rounds & knew that if he'd of dashed home then everybody would have known something was wrong. Gordon knew Jill wouldn't want everybody knowing their private business.

When he did eventually get home he dawdled in his car. He didn't know what he was going to say to her but knew he had to prove himself. As he walked through the house there was no sign of Jill. Her handbag & doctor's bag lay on the kitchen table. The back door that led onto the garden was open. He made his way outside and walked along the gravelled path. There was his wife, sat on their garden chairs in the middle of the grass; the sun shining down onto her. And even though her mascara was smudged and she'd been crying, to him she was still so beautiful. From the moment they'd got together as a couple Gordon knew he must be the luckiest man on the planet and then when they got married he couldn't believe that this beautiful woman had chosen him to be her husband. Of all the people she could choose, she'd chosen him.

Gordon walked round the path and then up the three steps that led onto the grass. Then without hesitating he walked slowly over to his wife.

'Jill, I'm sorry'  
'Where have you been Gordon?' Questioned Jill  
'I had to do my last ward round' He replied. 'The baby, that's wonderful news.'  
'Is it?'  
'Yes, yes it is' Said Gordon as he sat down opposite her. 'Everything you said about me; how badly I let you down, how impossible I've been, it's all true. I know it and I hate myself for it but I promise you I'm going to change. You have to believe me.'  
'How can I believe you Gordon when you won't even tell me what's the matter with you, hey?'  
'After the car crash... I thought I could cope. I knew I had to for you, for the children, for everyone, but I couldn't. I have flashbacks, I see... I don't sleep and some mornings I'm even too scared to leave the house. I need help Jill and I'll get it, but most of all I just need you' Gordon explained.  
'And I need you to more than ever now. I can help you but you have to talk to me Gordon, you have to trust me.'  
'I do. I love you, that's one thing you can be absolutely certain of'

Jill let out a sigh to which Gordon stood up and walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then held her in his arms whilst she cried. They both felt that they could now move forwards, everything was out in the open and they both knew how the other felt. Jill felt the most relief out of both of them. She now knew what was going on in Gordon's mind & she had also shared the news of the pregnancy with the person that meant the most to her. His reaction was just what she had hoped for. He was delighted and ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a father again but even happier that they were now expecting a child of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the coming months Gordon was truly supportive, he was well aware that this was Jill's first child and even though she was a Doctor she was obviously unsure of what to expect. For the first few months he stood behind her and held her hair as she threw up thanks to the delights of morning sickness. And even though Jill was adamant that she was okay, Gordon made sure she rested as much as possible. He cooked more meals for the family and made sure that Tom & Katie weren't too much trouble. Gordon felt that the family was finally coming together as one unit, something he had longed for. He respected Jill and was patient and understanding towards her when she became aggressive and hormonal; he knew he had to because this woman was carrying his child, the greatest gift any woman could give a man and something he was very grateful for.

Jill carried on working, not once taking a day off. Gordon had hoped she would take a break but she didn't. She carried on working the long hours and then going home to do housework. Much to Gordon's dismay she showed no signs of slowing down. Each night, after the children had gone to bed, the two of them would sit quietly in the living room. Gordon would loving rub her feet or massage her aching back; the love between the two of them clear. If Jill had been unsure about the prospect before about having a baby she certainly wasn't now. When nobody was around she would talk to this unborn baby that she loved so dearly, but she had made it clear to Gordon that she would be returning to work after giving birth. Gordon wasn't pleased about this but knew he had to accept Jill's wishes. Once the baby was born they'd work something out and Gordon secretly hoped that the arrival would change Jill's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8:30am and Jill & Gordon arrived at work together. At this point Jill was heavily pregnant and the strain was clear on her face. She looked tired but had still insisted on working. Gordon couldn't change her mind but had made it clear she was to take it easy, something which Jill was happy to agree to. Her whole body ached and the pregnancy was starting to take its toll. She took pleasure in knowing that the arrival of their baby was imminent. And soon her and Gordon would finally meet their child.

The day was busy which was nothing unusual. They were lucky if it was anything but hectic at The Royal but that's why Jill & Gordon loved their jobs. They both loved being able to help people and save people's lives.  
Gordon had spent the morning in the rain trying to save a young boy from a collapsed wedding venue in the sea. In the end they had had to amputate the boy's leg in order to save him. To him this was saddening but also a huge success. Although the boy had lost a limb they had been able to save his life which Gordon always relished, it was why he became a Doctor in the first place. Jill on the other hand had stayed in the safety of the hospital. She treated several patients, one that was also involved with the collapse of the wedding venue. Both Sister and Matron had said they thought she was still doing too much, to which she replied 'No rest for the wicked!' Typical of Jill, putting her work before herself even when all she wanted to do was go home.

By 7pm all the patients were bedded down and there was a small party to say goodbye to Dr Goodwin. Jill finished her paperwork on the ward with Matron and Sister. Then it all started. It was obvious Jill was in a considerable amount of pain and discomfort.

'Are you alright Doctor?' Asked Sister Bridget  
Jill let out a sigh whilst clutching her back and leaning forwards 'its three weeks early'  
'I'm afraid it's not your decision Doctor' Replied Matron

Sister Bridget rushed off to get Dr Ormerod whilst Matron & a nurse eased Dr Weatherill into a seat. The time had finally arrived, albeit early, for Jill & Gordon to welcome their child into the world.

Gordon rushed to Jill, happy but nervous. He stood by her side, encouraging her & kissing her head whilst she tried to cope with the pain that each contraction bought. He honestly couldn't love her anymore and he was certain he'd never loved anybody the same as he loved this fantastic woman. And before they both knew it, about months of anticipation and planning, they were parents to a beautiful baby boy. Jill was overwhelmed with love for this new creature that she'd made & Gordon couldn't have been prouder of her. Jonathon Ormerod couldn't have been welcomed into a more loving relationship. Gordon was ecstatic about the new addition to their family and pride was etched over his face. For both of them it felt as if all the bad stuff that had happened since Gordon's car accident was now well and truly behind them and this was a new chapter in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had worked out just as they had hoped. Baby Jonathon Ormerod, although born 3 weeks early, was healthy and happy. Jill & Gordon couldn't have wished for anything more. Thankfully they had been prepared and one of the spare rooms in their three storey house had already been converted into a nursery. Gordon had spent hours decorating, not to mention putting furniture together. He and Jill had had a good laugh when he'd covered himself in paint and when he'd put the cot together back to front. The preparation up to the birth of their child had only served to bring them closer together. It had been exciting for the whole Ormerod family, Tom & Katie hadn't stopped talking about their unborn baby brother or sister since finding out that Jill was expecting.

Their forward thinking & preparation meant that they could fully relax and enjoy every moment after the birth of Jonathon. There was no rushing around trying to sort everything out at home for him. Just 48 hours after the arrival of their son the whole family were re-united again when the proud parents bought their child home for the first time, something that they would never forget. Once they had pulled up outside the house Gordon gently lifted his son out the car and Jill followed with her bag. They paused outside the front door and as the sun shone down on them both, they shared a romantic kiss whilst Gordon proudly cradled Jonathon. To anybody that may have been looking on they looked like the perfect family, and they wouldn't have been wrong.

Once inside Katie & Tom ran to the front door to greet the three of them. Both excited about meeting their new baby brother for the first time. Jill & Gordon had decided that it was best if they didn't come to the hospital. Before Gordon could even get through the door the two of them were peering at the bundle their dad was holding. Jill looked on, pleased as punch that she had finally been able to give Gordon the one thing he had wanted. He looked so happy and in his element, doting over their child.

Once they'd finally been able to make it further than the front door they all moved into the living room where they all sat down on the sofa.

'So who wants to hold their brother first?' asked Jill. Bother Tom & Katie's Hands shot up first.  
'I think that was Katie's hand first' laughed Gordon  
'Right, copy me Katie' Said Jill as she showed Katie how to hold her arms. Gordon gently passed Jonathon to Katie whilst Jill helped her support his head.  
'That's it, now be careful' encouraged Jill. Katie sat there beaming, so excited to finally be able to hold her brother.  
After Katie and Tom had both had a short hold of Jonathon Gordon ushered them upstairs to bed although they were both reluctant to go as they wanted to stay downstairs. Jill stayed on the sofa cradling little Jonathon, exhausted but overwhelmed with emotion. She sat staring at him, taking in all his little features; his tiny fingers, his baby hair & adorable facial expressions. Already Jill looked like the perfect mother; so at peace with her child.

It took a lot of persuasion for Gordon to get his children to go to bed that night, 3 stories in fact. They were still so excited about having a new sibling in the house. Even though Gordon loved Tom & Katie with all he had he desperately wanted to be downstairs with his beautiful wife & son, just sitting quietly and enjoying every moment of this new childs life. So when both of them were fast asleep he crept out as quietly as he could and went downstairs.  
As he approached the living room door the scene which met him made him stop. There in front of him was something that made his heart melt. Jill was asleep on the sofa, gently cradling baby Jonathon. Nothing could stop Gordon from smiling, not even words could explain how he was feeling. But then it was all over. Suddenly the sound of crying filled the room & no faster had she fallen asleep, Jill was awake. That crying signalled feeding time. Jill looked weary but couldn't hide the happiness from her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill had originally planned to take 6 months off and then go back to work. Gordon had agreed to this because he knew how important it was to Jill to carry on working as well looking after their son. During a routine baby check Jill was called out by Adam & Matron to talk about when she would be returning to work.

'Even a rough idea would help' said Matron  
'Well erm I took 6 months maternity leave and I've had 5 so I dunno I could be back in about...' Replied Jill 'This is because of Jeff Goodwin, is it? He's not come back and your having to manage on three doctors, is that right?'  
'Two' Adam jumped in  
'Two?!' Exclaimed Jill  
'Dr Blackstone's been offered a partnership and the agency hasn't anyone else available' Explained Matron  
'Really? Right, well I suppose I better talk to Gordon...' Said Jill, looking rather dismayed at the idea of having to return to work earlier than expected.

By the next day Jill had returned to work, a whole month earlier than expected much to Gordons annoyance. He was annoyed that Adam had asked Jill without him around, as if to push her into a decision.

'Jill, look why don't you just take a few days to think this over, to be sure' Questioned Gordon in the car park the next morning  
'Gordon, I am sure. Come on we've talked about this. After all this is my decision you know, it is my job, it's my career.'  
'It's our baby'  
'I know, I know and he's going to be absolutely fine. He loves his nanny and it's not as if I'm going to be full time is it?'  
'Okay, okay but I still think Adam should have spoken to both of us not just you.'

He still yearned for Jill to stay at home and be a full time mother but deep down he knew it was never going to be so he'd settled on her having 6 months maternity. Cutting it short upset him, he felt her place for now was at home with their child. Later on in a conversation with Adam he proved this.

'I er, I just wanted to say how delighted I am to see your wife back at last, absolutely marvellous' Adam said to Gordon  
'It's hardly at last Adam. She's actually come back a whole month early and I do rather wish you'd spoken to me first before putting pressure on her like that.' Gordon felt that Jill had been forced into coming back but really it was her decision. She felt that she wanted the best of both worlds and this was the perfect solution.

Now that Jill was back at work it was important to get the balance right between work and home. As before the children were being looked after by a nanny whilst Gordon and Jill were working. Jill tried to get home as early as possible to be with her family whilst Gordon stayed on. She felt guilty when she got home too late to put Jonathon to bed, when he cried for the nanny and not for her... but then when she was at home with just the children she sometimes longed to be in the company of adults, to hold proper conversations. On the other hand Gordon loved being at home with the Children. He, like Jill, cherished every moment they spent together as a family. A perfect weekend for him was spending time in the garden with his family. Watching the three children thrive in their surroundings bought both of them so much happiness. Gordon continued to be amazed by how patient Jill was and saw her as superwoman. Even he found it hard to juggle work & family time, yet she came home from a busy day at work and devoted time to the children, cooking, cleaning. And as he watched family life going on around him he sometimes happened to think about the future. Would there be more children?


End file.
